1. Field
Embodiments relate to a technology that may render objects included in a frame using a plurality of graphics operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displaying a two-dimensional (2D) model may graphically display a three-dimensional (3D) model using 3D graphics. Accordingly, research on providing information using 3D graphics has been conducted.
In particular, even when a 3D model is represented in 3D graphics, since a display device that a user uses is a 2D screen, an operation of converting the 3D model into the 2D screen may be required. While converting, a plurality of graphics operations may be used.
In a tile-based rendering method that performs rendering based on a unit of a tile, a memory space for geometry processing may not be predicted. Also, since an amount of geometry processing results is significant, the result may be required to be stored in an internal and external memory. Also, when a size of a tile is small, an amount of geometry processing results increases, and thus the use of external memory may increase.
Accordingly, much research to reduce the use of internal and external memory spaces for rendering has been conducted.